


Nightmares

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy
Summary: More Smut





	Nightmares

Reader’s POV  
I wasn’t a stranger to violence with being the niece to a Son of Anarchy and the daughter of a drug addict, it always seemed to follow. My uncle Tig had done his best to take care of me when my mom was bad. He helped me get through high school and then once I graduated I got a job at TM. Even though I wasn’t a son, I was family, and they let me live in a dorm in the clubhouse for free.   
Everything was fine until two weeks ago. One of those crazy fucking Calaveras broke into the club house. I had been in my room taking a nap when I heard yelling from the front of the clubhouse. It didn’t sound like any of the Sons so I slowly made my way down the hallway and peeked into the main part to find the guy pointing a gun at Uncle Tig and Happy.   
I knew I had to do something so I made it back to my room and grabbed the gun Uncle Tig had given me. I quietly made my way back up the hallway and made sure the man couldn’t see me. He was talking about how he was going to kill one of them and take the other. I slowly turned the safety off and when I knew he was completely focused on them, I unloaded the entire clip into his back. The guy’s body fell to the floor and my hands shook slightly.   
Uncle Tig and Happy came over to me but I was just staring at the body. My mind was trying to process what I just did as Uncle Tig was talking to me. Happy took the gun out of my hand and Uncle Tig made me look at him.   
“You did good, Doll. We have to clean this mess up now. Go back to your room and relax, okay?” He spoke to me slowly like I was a child and I nodded. I took in a deep and shaky breath and went back to my room.   
That was two weeks ago and I was still waking up, gasping for air, from the nightmares I’ve been having. I had barely gotten 7 hours of sleep since it happened. I sighed and put my head in my hands. Fuck, I need a goddamn drink. I threw the blankets off of me and got out of bed. I was wearing a TM shirt and some PJ shorts, so I shivered slightly as the wind hit my body.   
There had been a SAMCRO party tonight so when everyone started passing out drunk, I went to sleep that only lasted an hour. Now I was trying to make my way over the bodies of croweaters and sons and get to the bar. I poured myself some whiskey and leaned against the counter.   
“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” A voice rasped from the doorway. I jumped and spilled some of the whiskey on my shirt.   
“Shit! What the hell are you doing up here? Shouldn’t you be in the back getting sucked off by a croweater.” I glared at Happy. He smirked at me and shrugged. I rolled my eyes as I knew that would be the best I was going to get. “I couldn’t sleep.” I answered his earlier question.   
He came over to me and set the glass down on the counter. I looked up at him confused as he just stared at me. It was awkward and I wanted to look away but something in me wouldn’t let me. He reached his hand up and lightly cupped the side of my face. His thumb brushed the underside of my eye softly.   
“Nightmares?” He asked simply. I couldn’t lie to him so I just nodded my head. He looked around the room to make sure everyone was asleep still and then he looked back at me. He took his hand away.   
“I had them after my first time too.” He told me.   
“After your first kill?” I asked and he nodded. “When will it go away?”  
“Depends, mine went away after I got used to killing.” He shrugged. I let out a scoff.   
“Thanks, Hap very helpful. I’ll just go out and slaughter 10 more people.” I said sarcastically and he gave me an amused look.   
“Want help?” He asked and chuckled as I playfully hit him.   
“I’m serious Hap. I’ve only gotten 7 hours of sleep in the past two weeks.” I told him.   
“Don’t drink or take pills to try and sleep. I don’t need you getting addicted.” Hap said.   
“Fine, give me something useful and I won’t.” I told him. He pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to me. I took it and smiled as I realized it was chocolate.   
“My ma used to give me chocolate before bed if I had a nightmare the night before.” He told me.   
“Thanks, Happy.” I kissed his cheek softly.   
“Yeah, go attempt to get some sleep, little girl.” He nodded towards the dorms. I giggled and headed back to my room. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to sleep tonight so I turned on the tv and watched it until it was time to work. Besides for yawning so much I thought my jaw was going to pop off, nothing unusual happened. That night the clubhouse was quiet and I headed to bed at a semi-decent time.   
I broke off a piece of chocolate from the bar that Happy gave me and ate it. I changed into Pjs and got into bed. I closed my eyes and passed out quickly. The chocolate failed and this time when I woke up I wasn’t gasping for air, I was screaming. Not too loud to wake up the whole clubhouse but loud enough that anyone outside of my door would of heard me. Which was why when my door opened and someone came over to me, I wasn’t that surprised. When they reached me I had managed to stop screaming but I had moved into sobbing so hard I couldn’t breath.   
The person sat on my bed and pulled me into their arms. They rocked me softly and stroked my hair until I calmed down. I didn’t know who it was yet but I was thankful they came in. My body relaxed into them as I finally managed to stop crying. I looked up at them and was surprised to find that it was Happy who had come to comfort me.   
“Hap?” I asked. He grunted in response. “Can… will you… stay in here with me please?” He looked at me and nodded after a minute. He set me down and went to close the door. I was still shaking slightly and got back underneath the covers.   
“Do you mind?” Happy asked gesturing to his clothes.   
“No I’ve seen you shirtless before Hap.” I said. He smirked and rolled his eyes at my answer. He took off his t-shirt and his jeans which made me swallow a little but I made sure that didn’t show. He got in on the other side of the bed. I looked over at him, he sighed and put his arm up and nodded. I cuddled into his side and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and traced light circles over my arm with with fingers. Between that and listening to his heartbeat, I feel asleep quickly again.   
I woke up the next morning to my pillow snoring. I opened my eyes confused and saw a bare chest under my head. I lifted my head off of it and looked up to find Happy. Everything came back to me. I smiled at Happy and tried to get up but his arm was wrapped around my tightly. His hand had also somehow snaked it’s way under my shirt during the night and he had a firm grip on my stomach. I glared up at him as I gave up on trying to get out of his grasp.   
“Hap. Hap!” I said while poking him in the stomach. He stirred slightly but didn’t wake up. “Hap!” I said again and then squealed as he rolled on top of me, still asleep. Well most of him anyways, something else was wide awake and he groaned as it pressed against me. I freaked out and punched him in the shoulder. “Hap!”   
This time he woke up with a growl. His hand that wasn’t in my shirt grabbed my hand that hit his shoulder. I stayed still as his eyes opened and he seemed to realize what happened. He let go of my hand and jumped off of me fast.   
“Sorry.” He said. I sighed and sat up.   
“It’s okay. I freaked out when you rolled on top of me. Thought your fat ass was going to crush me.” I joked and he chuckled.   
“Thanks…” He rolled his eyes at me. I smiled.   
“Thanks for last night.” I said softly and he nodded. He grabbed his clothes and started putting them on. Once he was finished he turned to leave. “Hap!” He turned to me.   
“Yeah?” He asked.   
“Can you…” I started and coughed embarrassed. “Can you stay again tonight?” I finally managed. He nodded and left. I smiled and got ready for the day feeling refreshed for the first time in a while.   
~  
Happy and I developed a pattern.Every night Happy comes into my room once everyone is asleep and leaves before everyone wakes up. It has been two months since we’ve started this and while Happy chased away the nightmares, he also brought on a plague of making me so horny that I was seriously considering jumping him. Every fucking morning either his morning wood is pressed into me or his hand is groping my body.   
I don’t want to bring it up because I don’t want him to stop staying. I’ve slept better in the past two months then I have my whole life. I wanted Happy badly though. Maybe instead of saying anything, I should test the waters out a bit. I smirked as I thought of what I could do. The dorm was slightly hot and that could work in my favor.   
A knock came on the door before it opened and Happy walked in. As soon as he walked in, he began to strip and as I was watching him, I decided to go for it. I moved up into a sitting position and pulled my tank top off. I had my bra on still but Happy’s eyes got wide as I took off the tank.   
“What are you doing?” He asked. His voice seemed slightly lower.   
“It’s hot.” I shrugged. He nodded and got into bed beside me. I turned on my side and patted my hip. He sighed and wrapped an arm around me while pulling me against his chest.   
“Those fucking metal things on your bra are digging into my chest.” He grumbled after a couple minutes. I smirked and looked back at him.   
“You want me to take it off, Hap?” I asked in a playful voice and he glared at me.   
“Go to sleep little girl.” He said and cuddled into me more. I laid my head back down. The front of his pants were pressed into my ass now. I smirked and moved like I was trying to get comfy while pressing my ass right into his cock. I heard him growl slightly. I pretended like I didn’t notice and moved again, grinding my ass into his cock. His hand grabbed my hip so hard that I thought he was going to break it. “Don’t move again little girl.” He growled in my ear, causing my pussy to soak my panties.  
“Why? You like that Happy?” I said referring to the erection I could feel pressed against my ass now. He gripped my hip harder, if that was possible. and I let out a little hiss of pain.   
“You don’t want me to like it.” Happy growled again. I bit back a moan and looked back at him. Our faces were so close that his nose was touching mine.   
“Yes I do.” I looked him dead in the eyes as I said that and took his hand on my hip. I moved it to my pussy so he could feel that my shorts were even soaked. His eyes closed as he felt how wet I was and his breathing was heavy. “I need you.” When I said this, it was like something snapped in him.   
He growled and shoved his fingers hard against my covered pussy. I moaned as he ground his cock against my ass. He bit my earlobe and I let out a gasp. He moved down to my neck and kissed and sucked on it. He took his hand away from my pussy and yanked down my shorts. He slapped my ass hard and I moaned loudly. He lifted my leg over his as he continued to rub his cock against my ass. He ghosted his fingers over ,my pussy and lightly circled my clit. He slammed two fingers into my pussy and started pumping in and out.  
“Fuck! Happy!” I moaned loudly. He growled and bit my neck and then kissed up to my ear.   
“Quiet little girl.” He chuckled in my ear. “Unless you want your Uncle to come in here.” He speed up his fingers and I moaned louder. “You want him to catch you with the killer, little girl?”  
“Mmmmm Happy, please!” I begged not really sure what I wanted.   
“What do you want, little girl.” His fingers moved harder and faster. “Use your words baby.”   
“I… I want…” I moan loudly as he moved his fingers faster. “Fuck! I want your cock!” I practically yelled. He pulled away and tore my shorts off of me. He took off his boxers and looked over my body.   
“Fuck! Take off your bra, little girl.” He ordered. I took it off and laid back down. “Who’s are you?”   
“What?” I asked, surprised. He grabbed my legs and pulled me down the bed to him. He pulled my legs apart and smacked my pussy hard. My hips bucked hard and he smirked.   
“Who’s are you, little girl?” He growled.  
“I’m yours!” I moaned. He flipped me over so my back was facing him. He tucked my knees under me and slightly to the side so I was spread out for him. He smacked my ass again and I moaned loudly. He leaned down and kissed my back softly. He put one hand where he kissed and pressed down lightly and put his other hand on the side of my head with my face towards the side. His hand slid off my back and he took his cock and pushed his cock into my entrance. When he pushed slightly into me, he put his hand back on the spot on my back.   
He used all his force to thrust into me. Pushing me right into the mattress. My mouth opened wide as he began to pound me into the mattress. He pushed my head and back down as he kept thrusting long, hard strokes into me. He used the angle I was at to thrust deeply into me, hitting my g spot everytime. His balls and hips were bouncing off my ass as he thrusted. I gripped the bed and my moans turned into gasps and screams as he pounded the fuck out of me.   
The bed creaked and groaned under us and slammed into the wall over and over again. Happy was grunting and his hand was bruising my back. My nails were ripping holes into my sheets as I pulled downward on them.   
“Fuck! God Happy, I’m fuck!” I screamed out. He growled and moved faster. I came hard not long after that. He thrusted in deep and came hard. Our bodies shook hard as we settled down. He pulled out of me and lightly pulled his hands off. He placed kisses down my back and softly rubbed my sides. I smiled and yawned. He lightly pulled my legs out from under me and laid down on the bed beside me. He pulled me to him and cuddle against me.   
“Don’t forget that you’re mine.” He said. I turned around and faced him. He looked down at me and I kissed him. He kissed back and I cupped his cheek. He smiled against my lips.   
“You’re mine too.” I told him.   
“I can live with that, little girl.” He told me with a smirk.


End file.
